


A Step in the Right Direction

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 240: Game. Goes AU from ‘Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Step in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 240: Game. Goes AU from ‘Last of the Time Lords’.

Martha walks a tightrope, but somehow it’s not quite stretched in a straight line. The game is to find the correct path without misstepping.

She finds that she falls off a _lot_ along the way.

She’s been with him for a year, now, and she thinks she’s getting better at anticipating the steps. When she stays with him after the Master is killed, she knows she’s done something right.

He slides into bed with her and buries himself in her. Even though tomorrow she knows that he’ll pretend it didn’t happen, it’s still the next step in the right direction.


End file.
